


The Spoils of War

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War-Games, non-Covid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Candice made certain promises to Toni Storm if she joined her WarGames team. Toni intends to collect.
Relationships: Candice LeRae/Johnny Gargano (mentioned), Toni Storm/Dakota Kai/Raquel Gonzalez/Candice LeRae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamoanSexGodReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/gifts).



> I dunno folks, enjoy. It's been a while since I did this so let me know if there are major issues, or if I'm missing tags.

*CRASH*

"Calm down, she'll...oh god." Dakota's words were cut off by a long moan. Toni turned to glare at the two of them from where she had smacked her hand into the lockers. Raquel sitting behind Dakota on the locker room bench, Dakota with her legs thrown over Raquel's thighs, and Raquel's hand shoved beneath her pants.

"It's easy for you to say," she snapped. "You two have your own fun." Raquel smirked at her, and from the way that Dakota's hips flew off the bench and her shout, presumably crooked her fingers inside her partner.

"Then come have fun with us," she drawled. "Dakota doesn't mind."

"Believe me, I am well aware of how much that slut doesn't mind," Toni growled, raking her hand through her hair in frustration, ignoring the sharp 'HEY' that trailed off into another moan. "But I was promised something in return for joining this team, and I intend to collect. Or did you forget that I saved the match while you were knocked out, Candice was too busy dealing with her little feud over a tank, and this slut was about to lose the match after being slammed into the mat."

"I didn't." Toni turned around, to see Candice leaning in the doorway with a smirk on her face, her purple hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. "And believe me, you definitely earned your reward out there." Candice sashayed in, adding an extra swing to her hips as she walked towards Toni. Toni was helpless to do anything but watch as Candice placed a fingertip on her lips, and dragged it down her body to rest between her breasts.

"You're not too busy with your husband?" Raquel asked, suddenly standing right behind Candice. Toni glanced over her shoulder to see Dakota propped up on her elbows, laying back on the bench Raquel had just vacated.

"Indi has him well in hand," Candice said, never taking her eyes off Toni. "And where she doesn't, well. I'm sure Johnny can come up with a _theory_ about what he can do to remedy that." The corner of her lip curled up, and her eyes stared far off for a moment, before refocusing on Toni. Dakota came and stood up against her side, Raquel shifting almost without thinking to allow the three of them to box Candice in between themselves.

"Do you remember what you promised me weeks ago?" Toni asked, finding her voice. "If I joined your team, if I helped you defeat that green-haired freak?"

"As I recall, I promised you Dakota," Candice joked, reaching out with the hand that wasn't still resting on Toni's chest to squeeze Dakota's ass quickly. "But you weren't all that eager for her."

"Dakota's a slut," Toni said bluntly, again ignoring Dakota's cry of offense. "If I wanted her, I could have her anytime. Anyone could. Anywhere they wanted." She took her eyes off Candice for a moment and looked directly into Dakota's eyes. "Your girl over there? One day she's going to get tired of this you know. And she's going to shove you to your knees in the middle of the ring, pull her plastic dick out from her pants, and make you suck it in front of everyone. Maybe if the crowd is lucky they'll get to touch too." Dakota opened her mouth to argue, before she simply flushed bright red, and crossed her arms under her breasts as the image made its way in her head. Toni smirked and looked back at Candice.

"No, if I was joining up against a woman that I've known for years, and fighting against the kind of brutality that I've felt from her before, I wanted a prize that was worth it," she continued. "I wanted a prize that was worth every second of pain that I took tonight, worth every strike, every scrape from that cage, every rope burn." She stepped forward, crowding Candice even further between the three of them.

"I promised you me," Candice breathed, her loud voice suddenly seeming too much for the atmosphere. "If we won, if you helped us, I promised you me." Toni laughed, a deep grating sound meant to humiliate Candice, who was already looking a little dazed.

"Oh you promised me a bit more than that," she said. "You promised me that I could do whatever I wanted to you. Whatever I wanted to you and you said specifically 'as long as it doesn't keep me out of the ring, I won't stop you'. Do you remember that Candice?" Candice's fingers clenched where they sat on Toni's chest still, and a flush started to make its way up her cheekbones. Toni grinned, openly this time, although it was darker than she usually did in the ring.

"Does Johnny know about this?" she asked, her voice dropping low. "Did you tell him? Does he know that you offered up the one thing you won't let him do to you just to win a war?" Candice shuddered visibly, her eyes dropping closed. She swayed slightly until Raquel and Dakota crowded close enough to her to stop her.

"He knows," she whispered. "He said that if you get to fuck my ass...then he gets to fuck it after you're done." Raquel reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard. Candice shuddered again, her hand flattening against Toni's chest for stability.

"Is that what you want Candice?" Raquel asked, her voice quiet. "You want Toni to fuck your ass, then pass you off to your husband so he can have the sloppy seconds?" Candice dropped her head forward, leaning more heavily on Toni's chest. The sound of Toni's palm impacting Candice's cheek echoed through the empty room.

"She asked you a question," Toni said coldly. She stepped back, and Candice hit the ground on her knees with a thunk. Dakota followed more gently, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You should answer her," she whispered loud enough for the other two women to hear. "If you don't, then she might have to put you over her knee. Or she might just leave you on the floor here to think about what you want her to do to you...which is much worse than anything she could do."

"Please," Candice said, her voice hoarse. "Please."

"Ask properly," Toni said firmly. "What do you want me to do, spank your ass or fuck it." Candice moaned.

"I...I don't know, just please," she begged, looking up at Toni. "Whatever you want Toni, please." Dakota shuffled around and claimed her lips in a hard bruising kiss, and so she missed the look that Raquel and Toni gave each other above her head, the two of them communicating with little more than head jerks and facial expressions. Candice slid her hand into Dakota's hair, taking the first sign of dominance back since she had walked into the room. Dakota moaned against her lips, her hands linking around Candice's neck as she opened her mouth to Candice's tongue. They made out for a moment before a hand slid into Dakota's hair and yanked her back. She cried out, even as she was forced to look up at Toni above her. A similar cry came from Candice as Raquel followed suit, using her grip on lavender dyed hair to drag Candice's head backward and up and force eye contact.

"Here's what's going to happen," she said, her eyes intense on Candice. "I'm going to put you over the bench and show you how you deserve to be treated for the stunts you pulled tonight trying to get out of the match for so long. This was your war, and everyone got into that ring before you did, because you were too much of a damn coward to face Shotzi. Then I'm going to hand you over to Toni and she...well what she does to you is up to her isn't it." She didn't bother to wait for a response before she used her grip on Candice to pull her to her feet and direct her to the bench. Toni crouched behind Dakota, never letting go of her hair.

"How does it feel watching her do this to someone else?" she crooned softly in her ear. "Watching her drag her around by the hair, knowing that she's going to strip her pants off, and smack her ass until it's red?" Dakota was speechless, Toni holding her head firm so she had no choice but to watch. Raquel hooked her free hand in the waistband of Candice's pants and yanked them down her thighs before she released all hands holding Candice and shoved her over the bench. Candice stumbled, before she caught herself with hands on the bench, ass in the air. Her newfound balance didn't last long before the first hit from Raquel sent her to her knees again with a cry. Raquel paused for a moment to grab both of Candice's thighs, and without any strain used her grip to lift and rearrange her.

"Dakota." She said simply, Toni let the other woman go so she could scurry over to her tag partner. Dakota didn't hesitate to pull Candice's ring shorts and panties down her legs, tossing her ring shorts to the side but placing the panties reverently on the bench in front of her. Raquel put Candice down straddling the bench, Candice quickly shifting her hands to accommodate it and stepped back to look at the positioning. Her hand lashed out and caught Candice's ass again, causing a cry of pain, but wasn't satisfied. Without a word, she pointed at Dakota and then pointed at the bench in front of Candice. Dakota didn't hesitate, laying on her back on the bench. Raquel grabbed hold of Candice's hair again and dragged her up Dakota until her bare cunt was resting over Dakota's stomach, and Candice's tits were almost smothering the brunette. After one more practice swipe, Raquel nodded in satisfaction, before she lay into Candice's ass in earnest. Candice cried out and sobbed in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as Raquel refused to let up. Dakota - with equal parts temptation from the tits in her face, and sympathy from having been in Candice's position with Raquel's full focus on her - began to try and suck hickeys into Candice's skin in front of her, nibbling and laving attention on the flesh still covered by the fabric of her shirt. Her hands scrabbled at Candice's ring top in the meantime, finally pulling it up enough to both trap her arms, and free Candice's breasts to her mouth. With her feet planted firmly on the floor for balance, Dakota held one hand on Candice's back and pushed down to force her tits further into her mouth. She pulled a nipple into her mouth, Candice crying out and fighting against that hand to get her cunt down onto Dakota's abs in a futile attempt to get some friction.

Toni laughed from off to the side and made a motion with her hand. Raquel stepped back, panting lightly from the exertion, and rolled her shoulder back, a smirk clear on her face as she admired the red handprints on the pale ass in front of her. Toni tossed her a bottle of lube without a word and nodded to Candice's ass before she stood straddling the bench in front of the married woman. Unnoticed to any of the other three, Toni had stripped her pants off, and attached her black harness to her hips, complete with the red and black dildo standing proudly out from her hips. She gripped Candice's hair, and ripped the ponytail holder out, tossing it across the room in frustration.

"Raquel is going to stretch your ass out so that I can slide straight in," she said bluntly. "I suggest that you open your mouth and suck my dick to keep your mind off it." Candice blushed bright red, and opened her mouth, leaning forward as much as she could to take the tip of Toni's dick in. She gasped when Raquel slid a wet finger over her asshole, scraping a short nail lightly over the muscle. She eventually slid a finger in, Candice letting out a cut off moan as Raquel started to stretch her in earnest. She distracted herself by taking in Toni's dick as far as she could, giving the hard plastic her best blow job despite the awkward position she was left in. Beneath her Dakota renewed her attentions to breasts, scraping her teeth gently over a nipple. Candice moaned louder at that around Toni's dick. Raquel chuckled meanly behind her and put a hand on her ass. She pushed Candice's hips down until her cunt was resting firmly against Dakota's abs.

"We're not helping you get off tonight," Toni chuckled. "So if you want to feel some pleasure while Raquel opens you up for my dick, you have to do the work." Candice didn't hesitate and started to grind against Dakota's abs eagerly. Raquel shifted her fingers so that every time Candice moved, she fucked herself back onto the fingers in her ass.

"Toni, are you sure this bitch isn't lying about being a virgin back here?" she asked. "She's taking way too much pleasure from fucking herself in the ass." Candice blushed bright red at the words, prompting Toni to pull her dick out of her mouth and grab her hair again.

"Well bitch, are you lying to us?" she demanded. "Have you had something up your ass before?"

"Johnny has never fucked me in the ass," Candice said, her voice desperate. "No-one has, I wasn't lying about that." Toni shook her by the hair.

"But...?" she prompted viciously.

"He hasn't!" Candice insisted, growing more desperate as her face flushed redder and redder.

"Tell me!" Toni barked, bringing her free hand up to slap Candice on the opposite cheek from earlier in the night.

"Inside pocket of my shorts," Candice whispered, dropping her head as best she could within Toni's grip. Toni shoved her head down with force and walked over to where Dakota had thrown the black and white shorts. She turned them inside out and found the hidden inner pocket. She laughed as she found the plug that Candice had hidden in there, and sauntered over to the other three.

"You were so eager to have your ass fucked that you opened yourself up first," she crowed, showing it off to Raquel. Raquel and Dakota both laughed, Raquel punctuating the sound with a twist of her fingers.

"Maybe I should stretch her out more then," she suggested, crooking her two fingers inside Candice so that the rest of her knuckles pressed up against her ass suggestively.

"No please," Candice begged, throwing her head back again. "Please, I can't take that, I'm sorry! I just didn't know if Toni would carry through on her threat and..." Her begging was cut off by Toni shoving her own panties in her mouth from where Dakota had placed them on the bench.

"I think I'm done hearing your voice now," she said coldly. Out of Candice's view, she signaled Raquel by holding up three fingers, to which the taller woman nodded and slid another finger into the mix that Candice was still fucking herself on. Candice's moans were muffled, but her hips were raised again now, seemingly having given up on trying to get herself off. Toni let it go on for a few minutes, letting Raquel take pleasure in fingering Candice's ass - even if Candice was doing most of the work - as well as Dakota enjoying herself making Candice moan from her position under her.

"Enough," she said finally, grabbing Candice's hair and using it as leverage to make her sit up. Raquel caught onto what she was aiming for, and grabbed Candice's hips and lifted her easily. Toni let go of the lavender hair, and Candice shrieked as she lost all control, the panties falling from her mouth as she grabbed wildly behind her until she managed to get herself leaning against Raquel's body, one hand linked around her neck. Even Toni was impressed for a moment, Raquel was easily holding Candice upright by her hips, and not showing any strain bar the tightening in her arm muscles. She shook it off, however, and taking Dakota by the arm, pulled her to her feet.

"Lose the pants," she commanded. Dakota hurriedly shoved her shorts down, stumbling as they got temporarily caught on her boots. In the meantime, Raquel squatted until she sat on the bench, lowered Candice to straddle her thighs, and pushed her forward until she was flat on the bench in front of her.

"Flip," she barked. Candice shuffled awkwardly but ended up slipping and falling off the bench. The laughter that followed her slip continued her blush, a blush that felt like it was never-fading at this point. She awkwardly climbed back up onto the bench, laying on her back this time. Feeling uncomfortable being spread out especially being the only one fully naked in the room, she made to cross her arm over her breasts before a pointed cough stopped her, and she shifted to drape it above her head instead. She turned her head to one side in time to see Toni with Dakota's hair wrapped around her fist moving towards her. Dakota stumbled beside her, Toni making sure to move a little faster than Dakota to keep her off balance.

"Up," she demanded, releasing Dakota. Dakota straddled the bench above Candice's head and smiled down at her.

"Here's how this is going to go Candice," Toni said, standing over her. "I'm going to finally fuck that ass. While I do that, Dakota is going to sit on your face, and you're going to show her some appreciation for her help tonight. After all, even if she did enjoy it like the pain slut she is, she did get power bombed through the canvas tonight for you." Candice glanced up at Dakota leaning over her.

"I was more thinking that she should be rewarded for not turning on us this year," she said, smirking herself. Dakota rolled her eyes.

"You already punished me for that by sending me in first this year," she grumbled. "Shut up already." Toni rolled her eyes and motioned for Dakota to hurry up. She crawled over Candice and lowered herself down onto her face. Dakota moaned as Candice went straight for her slit, dragging her tongue up slowly. Toni smirked and watched as Candice wrapped her hands around Dakota's thighs, using them as leverage to get closer. She leaned closer to Raquel and tugged gently on her ponytail.

"Does it hurt watching her get eaten out by someone else?" she asked softly. "You jealous yet?" Raquel snorted.

"It's Dakota," she said, shaking her head. "She's a slut, I knew this." She wrapped an arm around Toni and hooked a finger in the strap of her harness. Toni leaned to the side, bumping her hip against Raquel's shoulder.

"Ever thought of tying her up and letting the girls at her?" she asked idly. Raquel grinned.

"Promise me you won't tell her about her birthday surprise," she said, her tone light. Toni laughed and stepped away with a clap on her shoulder. At that moment, Dakota moaned loudly and fell forward, catching herself with her hands on Candice's stomach.

"Better go hold your girl up," Toni suggested, causing Raquel to roll her eyes fondly before she stood dutifully. She crossed to Candice, and straddled her hips, hooking her arms under Dakota's. She pushed her back, supporting her weight easily until Dakota was sat upright on Candice's mouth again.

"Use your fingers, and don't be afraid to be a little rough," Raquel advised Candice, dropping one hand to pinch Candice's nipple harshly. Dakota moaned loudly at that, and then even louder a moment later as Candice took Raquel's advice. She used one hand to open Dakota up better, and the other to shove two fingers inside her roughly.

"Open up slut," Toni said, grabbing Candice's hips. Candice felt the pressure of Toni's strap on at the entrance to her ass, and then she screamed as Toni pushed in, slowly but firmly, never stopping.

"Please Toni, please," she begged. "It's too big, please oh god, I can't..."

"You can and you will," Toni snarled, her nails digging into Candice's thighs as she was unrelenting in sinking deeper into her ass. "You offered me your ass, I held up my end of the deal, it's time for you to pay the price!"

"Please Toni please," Candice begged, her hips raising although she was unsure whether she was trying to move closer or further away from Toni. Raquel glanced over her shoulder and chuckled before she returned her attention to Dakota on Candice's face.

"Get Kota off, it'll take your mind off it," she suggested, using her free hand to press Dakota's hips further down into Candice's face. Candice apparently took her words in earnest, because a few moments later, Dakota was screaming and trying to shift her hips away from the stimulation beneath her.

"Take it, Kota," Raquel snarled, her tone suddenly dark. "You'll take it and you'll like it."

"I can't!" Dakota gasped. "I can't take..." Raquel slapped her across the face and cut her off.

"I know what you can take," she growled. "A slut like you, you can definitely take Candice's tongue a little longer. You keep your hips there, and you take whatever she gives you. Until I say you can stop, you don't move." Dakota moaned, and her hand went to Raquel's bicep, gripping tight, even as she nodded.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes...I mean no...I mean." Toni chuckled behind Raquel, her breasts pressed up against the other woman's back as she was finally seated deep in Candice's ass.

"I seem to have misjudged you, Raquel," she admitted, pulling back a few inches before she shoved her strap back in just to hear Candice scream. Raquel pressed her hand back to Dakota's hip, pushing down before she leaned back and turned her head enough to capture Toni's lips, all teeth as the two of them fought for a dominance that neither of the two women were willing to give up. Toni pulled back first and Raquel grinned before she moved to sit behind Candice's head, never letting go of Dakota. She let Dakota shudder through what seemed like endless aftershocks for a moment more, before she pulled her back off Candice's face, letting Dakota lean against her chest. Dakota reached up, and pressed sloppy kisses to Raquel's jaw, her hands flexing against the pants Raquel still wore. Toni wrapped her hands under Candice's hips and lifted them so she could fuck into her even harder. Candice threw her head back, one hand thrown over her head, and the other one holding tightly to one of her breasts.

"Gonna look at me?" Toni teased, starting to sound out-of-breath as she kept up the pace. Candice managed to lift her head and open her eyes enough to look at where Toni was fucking her, her mouth falling open in shock, even as a moan was forced out of her involuntarily. While she has been distracted with Dakota, Toni had apparently switched out the cock in her harness. The deep red with black swirls dildo was tucked down her ring top, sticking out almost comically from her chest, while attached to her hips was Candice's own dildo - pale purple with darker purple glitter to match her new Poison Pixie persona of course.

"How...?" she gasped out before her eyes fluttered closed then open again as Toni reached forward to lightly touch her clit.

"You were so cocky...telling everyone about your bigger dick now that you started winning again, did you really think I wasn't going to find it in your locker?" Toni asked. "You really are a moron if you didn't see this coming." Raquel laughed behind her, reaching out and sliding a hand into Candice's hair, tugging gently on the lavender strands. Dakota followed suit, reaching out, although she took one of Candice's hands and squeezed it in solidarity, having been on the receiving side of Candice's dick more than once recently. Toni pulled her dick out of her top, and grasped the base, running the head down through Candice's slit. She pressed it ever so slowly into Candice's cunt until it was deep inside, Candice arching her back and crying out at finally having something inside her.

"I'm going to fuck your ass until I'm bored," Toni informed her. "I don't give a damn if you come or not, so if you want your slutty cunt fucked, you're going to have to do that yourself." With that said, Toni returned her hand to Candice's thigh and fucking hard into her ass again. Candice slowly ran her hand down her body and grasped the end of the dildo. She couldn't quite sync it to Toni's thrusts, and her hand slipped a few times from how wet she was, but she eventually managed to get a rhythm going that worked.

True to her word, she didn't make a move towards Candice's pleasure, simply fucking her until she got tired of it. By that point, Toni had come a couple of times herself, fucking Candice through her orgasms, before she pulled out. Candice had been begging for her to stop by that point, for a few minutes even, and had tried to pull out the dick in her cunt. Toni hadn't said a word, simply slapped it back in - literally, slapped the base of the dildo to drive it back into the cunt in front of her - causing Candice to scream. By the time Toni did stop, Candice was practically unconscious on the bench, barely able to form words to continue begging her to stop. Toni smirked as she pulled out and stepped back. She motioned for Raquel, and between the two of them, they got Candice flipped onto her stomach, sprawled over the bench. Toni pulled Candice's dick out of her harness, and ever so slowly pushed it back into her ass, Candice moaning as she did so. Dakota pulled her shorts back on and rummaged through her bag to find a sharpie, which she held out to Toni, knowing her penchant for writing on her conquests body. The blonde went to take it but stopped before she headed back to Candice's locker. Retrieving Candice's phone, and her purple lipstick, she made her way back to the three other women. With a grin, she offered the lipstick to Dakota.

"You want the honors?" she offered. "You did last the longest in the match after all." Dakota grinned wickedly and took the lipstick. In messy handwriting, she drew an arrow pointing to the dick in Candice's ass on one cheek, and on the other wrote "fuck hole", before she tossed the tube to the ground. Toni beamed and ruffled her hair.

"Good choice," she praised. She took Candice's hand where it was hanging towards the floor, and used her finger to unlock her phone. Being oh so careful to get both her ass, and the lavender hair in the photo, she sent it to herself, and then to Johnny, before placing the phone on Candice's back.

"Don't move if you don't want to smash it," she warned. Toni dragged her pants back up her thighs, roughly yanked her dick out of Candice's cunt, and threw it in her bag, before she grabbed up her bag. Without another word, she walked out of the room, followed by Dakota and Raquel. She paused outside the room to rummage through her own bag and pull out a hat, placing it backward on her head and then leaning on the wall.

"Go," she said, jerking her head at Raquel. "Take your girl home, I'll wait until her hubby gets here." Raquel grinned and smacked a hand onto her shoulder roughly.

"Good work tonight Storm," she said. "It's been fun, let's do it again soon" The corner of Toni's mouth twitched up in response, and Raquel wrapped an arm around Dakota's shoulders and steered her away down the corridor. Toni messed around on her phone until she saw out of the corner of her eye Johnny Gargano hurrying down the hallway, and she turned and left. She wasn't so much of an asshole as to leave Candice alone for any creeps to walk in and take advantage of her, but she certainly didn't want to talk to Johnny about what she'd done to his wife either. She couldn't hide the smirk as she left though, hopefully, he would enjoy the results.

It was good to win the war.


End file.
